Innocent Darkside
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Raphael´s thoughts about Siegfried after their encounter in the Lost Catherdral in SCIII.


**Innocent Darkside**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Soul Calibur

Summary: Officially it´s Raphael thoughts about Siegfried after beaten by him...in reality that´s just a petty excuse for a little Siegfried-characterization

* * *

"I avoided your vitals – you´ll live." With that words Siegfried turned his back on Raphael and marched towards the door. After two long journeys, full of danger and fights, overshadowed by an evil spirit and an enigma both had finally reached the Lost Cathedral. The two had met among beautiful architecture, magnificent artworks, astonishing beauty and this pure water.

Raphael wanted to forge a better world for his Amy.

Siegfreid wanted to end his nightmare once and for all.

It was a fierce battle. Slash, strike, punch and kick, thrust, and all over again. In the end Siegfried won. It was very close. He had a deep slash in his cheek, a split lip and as he walked away he limped lightly on his left leg. Raphael cursed to himself. Why couldn´t he beat that man? Why? All he wanted to do was to make the world better for Amy...he loved his little girl so much. Why was he still too unable to help her? He couldn´t understand. First beaten by the Azure Knight, then by his other side. It wasn´t fair to him.

"But," a little voice inside his head said, "didn´t you see the look in his eyes? His courage to face what is his dark side, his past..a shadow of himself? His determination? This is a man that has seen into the pits of hell and still marches on. And what are you? A man without a family, without a home...just because you´re different from the others you want to change them. By sheer force. You corrupt them. You don´t own tolerance and aceptance...you take it. By leaving people no choice. You infect people with a curse, a rotten disease. Because when they are just like you, they can´t drive you away. The simply have to accept you and your daughter. You don´t deserve tolerance or acceptance. You want that sword because of selfish reasons..you want to destroy the healing stone. Didn´t you think of the other possibility? That Amy could be healed by it? That she can be cured? Saved? No, you didnt. It´s safer for you to turn a whole world into a world of madness and sickness.

And this man? The look in his eyes...he doesn´t want a false salvation. He will stop this madness because he has to. He feels responsible. He has seen what Soul Edge can do. He can´t let this continue. He fights evil, because it´s the right thing to do. His sins place a weight on him that´s heavier than any burden you could imagine. You think you have problems? Think about what he has to bear! This man was inside of a storm, an endless nightmare of horrors, but when his time had come, he freed himself. He sealed that sword when it was nearly on the summit of its powers. When all hope was lost, he rose and fought back. He has an inner strength, an unique power. Like a phoenix was reborn from his ashes. When it seeemd like the end, it was a new beginning. When it seemed like the death of the world, it was its salvation. He encountered demons, defeated them and still continues to fight. And you? You were hit by a shard and now claim that your fate is horrible? How would you react when your arm was disfigured to a demon´s claw? When you can´t see the world through your eyes anymore? When everything you see is blood and blood all over again? When a scar runs through your face that will never disappear? When your body changes to a monstrum? Even now, his body hasn´t healed completely. It never will. His scars run deep, on his body, in his body and in his heart as well. He will never forget. He won´t ever forgive himself. He will seek redemption for all eternity. He would give his life, if that would help the world. But since his death would set Soul Edge free, he can´t allow himself to die. But Nightmare´s enemies are on his tails. They make him responsible, they attack. They don´t see who they are hunting, they seek revenge. This man doesn´t want to fight anymore – he wants peace. But as long as he lives, he will have to fight. And fighting adds only more guilt on his conscience. Because he must fight and win, because that means hurting people-because the worst thing that he can do is giving up – he will forever add more guilt – he can´t break this vicious circle. He is eternally trapped inside of a nightmare. He wants to wake up – only to discover that he´s already awake.


End file.
